El mar de tus ojos
by Mimito
Summary: Nunca pensó que terminaría en esa situación, pero ese mar en los ojos del más alto lo comenzó a atraer pero no sabe lo indecisa que puede ser la vida y problemas habrán en el navego hacía el mar de sus ojos. [Ereri/Riren]/OOC/AU/Lemon/
1. Pasos ciegos, caminos sin destino

**_''Él jamás lo habría pensado, pero sucedió. Fue inevitable para ambos, fue el destino que juntó sus caminos''._**

-Algún día te lastimarás, eres muy despistado.

No lo había notado pero un bajo hombre le había estado mirando.

-Eren, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el castaño, Jean. Era extraño que él preguntara por alguien pero cuando se trataba de Eren el más alto cambiaba, un poco, su egocentrismo nunca se iría.

-Sí, sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estas un poco… distraído.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar. Una de las grandes cafeterías de la universidad, bastante bonita y casi siempre estaba poblada. El día estaba nublado, el viento corría fuertemente y las ganas de permanecer ahí aumentaban en cada momento.

Los cristalinos ojos del castaño recorrieron a las personas, la mayoría hablando con alguien, tomando café o revisando sus apuntes. Nada parecía interesante pero en una de todas esas mesas y personas, había un hombre, bajo, con una piel tan blanca que parecía nieve recién caída y su cabello negro como la noche.

Sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente, casi por instinto puro. Él no lo notó, casi nadie lo notó pero algo había sucedido en ese instante.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía su respiración agitada y sus nervios aumentaron. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. El mundo parecía perderse, no fueron ni 3 segundos pero, esos ojos profundos y peligrosos demostraban más, algo más que el castaño no podía ver.

Sentía sensaciones extrañas y diferentes, un leve cosquilleo en la zona baja del abdomen, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un dulce carmesí y aunque la vergüenza comenzara a evadir su cuerpo completamente, no bajó la mirada. Quería más, saber que ocultaban esas dos gemas oscuras, sentir la piel blanquecina o tocar las oscuras sedas de su cabellera; pero parecía imposible acercarse a él aunque estuviera a unos metros. _Imposible._

El vapor de su café llegó hasta su nariz. Rodeó con sus manos la taza, su mente divagó y comenzó a sentir nervios, estaba avergonzado de sus pensamientos pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su mente y cuerpo estaban actuando por si solos.

Se levantó de la mesa, en casi un segundo ya se dirigía a una mesa al lado de la ventana. Sus pies se movían rápidamente en una dirección fija. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Jean y Armin llamarle.

Era su oportunidad, su única oportunidad para alejar la cobardía de él. Dejar de mal gastar su tiempo y encontrar su verdadera felicidad.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, mocoso?

Sí, esa era su felicidad.

**Hola! Me presento, me pueden decir Mimito, soy de Chile y… eso.**

**Espero que les guste este primer proyecto y espero que no sea el último ^-^**

**Y bueno, por si es que hay confusiones, el summary es del punto de vista de Levi pero el hecho de que sea el capítulo 0 lo hice desde el punto de vista de Eren pero próximamente será desde Levi.**

**Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este fic y obviamente acepto con los brazos abiertos reviws, críticas constructivas y sugerencias.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero volver a leernos ****●ω●**


	2. Es mejor arriesgarse a arrepentirse

**_''_****_Sus pies se movían por inercia, nunca supo cuando pasó pero se perdió entre sus brazos''_**

Noté que el día seguiría nublado, las nubes comenzaban a amenazar una gran llovizna.

El fuerte viento se caló por mis ropajes y un escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo.

Debía refugiarme.

Fui con mi pequeño grupo de amigos hacia la cafetería gracias a la lluvia.

La verdad nunca fui alguien con muchos amigos, tengo pocos y esos pocos son de mucha confianza.

Comencé a recorrer la cafetería. Era agradable pero, algo llamó mi atención. Nunca en mi vida vi una persona más hermosa-además de mí, admítanlo, soy hermoso-, era simplemente perfecto.

Sus ojos parecían de un color exótico, no alcancé a verlos bien pero se notaba una diferencia a los ojos comunes, era alto y su piel un poco bronceada.

Siempre supe que me gustaban las mujeres, nunca dudé de mi sexualidad. Lo tenía claro pero con esa persona a unos cuantos metros, cualquiera pensaba el ser violado por aquel adonis.

Pero mierda que era hermoso.

El momento era hermoso hasta que la señorita ''gafas locas'' habló.

-Eh, Enanín, ¿A quién miras tanto?- Como la odiaba cunado usaba ese tono picarón, si es que descubre acerca de mi duda sexual, me moriría y ella aún me estaría molestando. Puta loca.

Pasaron unos minutos y sus burlas no cesaban, no sé cómo, pero lo supo.

-¡Estas mirando al chico alto de ojos verdes!

Casi nunca me avergonzaba, siempre fui una persona muy directa y sin rodeos pero en comparación con mi ''amiga'', simplemente no se puede comparar.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, aún más cuando el chico que estaba a su lado miró en nuestra dirección y comenzó a reír.

¡¿Acaso esa Gafas locas no conocía el significado de la vergüenza?!

Pero aquel día no podía ir peor, después de la llovizna inesperada vino la gritona de Hanji y para más _él _se acercó. ¡Él!

-¿Qué mierda quieres, mocoso?

¿Qué? Nunca dije que sería amable.

Su cara de impresión era todo un poema, sus ojos se abrieron de forma increíble además de su boca que por poco no tocaba el suelo.

-Eh, cierra la boca. Hay moscas.

Pareció reaccionar, dio un pequeño respingo y al fin, habló.

-Hola, no sé si es que te molesta pero, ¿Tienes WhatsApp?- De por mí, lo hubiese mandado a la mismísima mierda pero, ¡Su cara se veía verdaderamente hermosa de cerca!

-Sí, mocoso. Sí.

~•~•~•~•~

Pasaron unos cuantos días, 3 para ser específicos. Había hablado con Eren casi todos esos días. Toda la noche, veces en la mañana-estando en clases. Sí, somos muy rudos- o en las tardes.

Nunca me había relacionado tan bien además de con mi enemiga mortal-mejor amiga-, Hanji Zoe.

Nuestra amistad comenzó cuando éramos pequeños, en comparación a mis otras amistades esta fue fácil.

Siempre fue una loca de mierda pero aunque jamás y lo vuelvo a decir JAMÁS le diré que en el fondo, muy al fondo, la quiero.

Volviendo a Eren, nuestra relación fue de buena a mejor. Supe que era una persona bastante simpática y diferente a los demás. La mayoría de las personas al hablar al menos una hora conmigo ya se aburrían o creían que soy demasiado arisco pero él, él me sigue hablando.

La semana ha sido bastante rápida y helada. El viento danza junto a los árboles por las mañanas, las nubes grises amenazan a la ciudad a medio día; y al final del día cuando lo poco de sol que había se escondía totalmente la lluvia caía con desesperación.

Caminaba con exaltación, iba camino a una fiesta cualquiera, lo único importante ahí era Erwin, sí, ese hijo de puta me tenía desesperado.

El ''rubio oxigenado'' es uno de los mejores amigos de Hanji, ella lo presentó en una pequeña junta entre amigos y desde ese día él no puede quitarme los ojos de encima-obvio, soy hermoso- y yo tampoco. No sé cómo caí tan bajo.

Hace unas semanas me había invitado a salir pero por los exámenes y estudios lo cancelamos. Sí, soy un buen estudiante.

La fiesta la organizaron varios de 4 año debido a las últimas clases del año, era algo como una ''despedida de año''. Entre ellos estaba Hanji, la cual invitó a una cantidad ridícula de gente y para joderme obviamente, invitó a Erwin.

Puta gafas locas.

No estoy molesto, para nada, la verdad que me agradaba el hecho de que pudiera aprovecharme de la situación e irme con él a otro lugar. Lo más probable es que hubiera tantas personas ahí que ni notaran nuestra ausencia.

La estaba pasando bien, la música, la gente y el ambiente era agradable. Había ''bailado'' un poco con Erwin, apenas comencé a bailar con él sentí una voz ronca y un poco áspera cerca de mi oído.

-Hola, Levi.

Puto mocoso.

Al darme la vuelta estaba ahí, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos provocadores, su cabello despeinado. Tsk, tan jodidamente perfecto.

Una grande mano tocando parte de mi hombro me hizo volver a la realidad, en el instante que voltee Erwin me tomó de la cintura abrazándome dominantemente.

A Eren le pareció molestar, supongo.

Estaba entre ambos, enojados y peleando con las miradas por mí.

Oh sí, Levi. Eres homosexualmente deseado.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Lamento mucho la demora pero tengo 3 simples razones.

1.- Estaba en época de exámenes D:

2.- Mi notebook había borrado casi todo el capítulo, prácticamente lo tuve que hacer de nuevo T-T

3.- Mi modem de internet no respondía.

Después de solucionar todo, pude terminarlo al fin! :D

Me faltaba un poco de imaginación xD

Espero que no les moleste el hecho de que tenga ese lenguaje pero está narrado desde el punto de vista de Levi y ya teniendo una idea de cómo es Levi, pues, ya quedó claro supongo xD

Intenté agregarle un poco de humor haciendo que pareciera que Levi hablaba con ustedes, los lectores xD Les juro que fue la parte más fácil, tenía muchas ideas pero no sabía cómo hacer que la relación de Levi y Eren avanzara.

Ah, sí. Supongo que vieron lo de Erwin 7u7

Bueno, él será parte de los ''conflictos'' o problemas para que este par esté junto. Pero no se preocupen, no tiene mucha importancia. Levi, la perra loca solo quiere a Eren, el rubio oxigenado tan solo persigue a Levi xD

Nuevamente, lamento mucho la demora pero espero que el capítulo este suficientemente bien para recompensar la demora ;-;


	3. Una pequeña caja, una gran sorpresa

**_''Cuando su amor estaba débil, sus sueños y esperanzan lo fortalecieron''_**

Luego del 'conflicto', con Erwin continuamos bailando y bebiendo.

Nunca he sido el mejor bailarín del mundo y mejor ni hablar de Erwin pero era agradable hacerlo con él.

No **_eso_**, bailar. Pervertidos.

La verdad, siempre me ha gustado ahogarme en alcohol cuando tengo problemas, cuando estoy feliz, triste, ansioso, tenso, aburrido. Pues, en conclusión; me gusta el alcohol.

Después de varias copas, mi vejiga lloraba ansiosa. Necesitaba ir al baño.

Luego de orinar, lavarme las manos -unas 5 veces- y verme al espejo, salí.

Pero jamás imaginé que eso pasaría.

-Oh, Levi. ¿Qué haces tan solito por acá?

Maldita perra con complejos de mal actor.

Era Eren, con un aspecto aún más deseoso que en la normalidad. Su cabello estaba bastante despeinado, sus ojos, ahora, de un color un poco más oscuro y la pupila dilatada. Tan jodidamente deseable.

Al mirarme, se inclinó juntando su frente con la mía. Había bebido. El olor a alcohol salía de él en cada poro.

En un acto lo suficientemente rápido, tomó mi nuca y me besó. A pesar de la sorpresa no puedo negar que fue algo ridículamente lindo.

-Te ves tan exquisito.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Este hijo de puta me ha sonrojado dos veces. ¡Dos veces! Nadie puede hacer eso en tan poco tiempo. Es un record.

Él aún estaba frente a mí, no iba a perder la oportunidad. Me paré de puntillas y lo besé. Tomé su cabeza para acercarlo más hacia mí.

Se notaba que su boca era experta, no tanto como yo, obvio. Lamí su labio inferior. No esperé ni un segundo y ya tenía una lengua explorando mi cavidad bucal.

Aunque me estaba centrando mayoritariamente en el beso, Eren no perdió el tiempo. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo. Exploraba desde mis hombros hasta mi abdomen.

Su mano fría dio sobre mi abdomen tibio. Varias sensaciones fluyeron en todo mi cuerpo con solo ese contacto.

Nos separamos un momento para respirar. Me comenzaba a dar más calor y tenía un sentimiento de excitación. Puto mocoso calenturiento.

Nuevamente, me besó. Este fue más caliente, su lengua recorría con placer mis labios y boca. Su mano más fría que mi cuerpo recorrió mi torso llegando hasta mi tetilla. Un gemido salió de mi boca, por suerte, el mocoso me estaba besando y casi ni se escuchó.

Escuché una pequeña risita entre beso y beso. Su mano bajó desde mi pecho hasta mi torso. Paró en mi cadera, rozando mi ingle tocó sin pudor alguno mi entrepierna.

-¡Agh!- Gemí, fue inevitable, prácticamente me agarró **_ahí_**.

Se separó inmediatamente de mí, una carcajada abandonó su boca. ¿Qué mierda este mocoso?

Apenas intenté decirle algo el mocoso ya había desaparecido. Se había ido y me había dejado con las ganas.

-Hijo de puta.

Intenté mentalizarme, estaba en una fiesta, en el pasillo fuera del baño, con las hormonas locas y _Levicito _totalmente despierto.

Ahora faltaba encontrarme con Erwin y todo se iba a la mierda.

Por suerte no pasó, tan solo busque mi chaqueta y me fui de ahí. Ya no me sentía estable como para seguir en esa fiesta, Erwin quién sabe dónde y el mocoso en algún lugar dispuesto a molestarme.

Caminé por un rato, la noche estaba un tanto helada. Aun estando con mi chaqueta el frío se calaba por mi piel y la recorría como si fuese suya.

Normalmente no salía demasiado, nunca recorría la ciudad por lo tanto, no sabía dónde carajos estaba.

Llegué hasta una calle, era casi una avenida y al doblar había una gran plaza.

Comencé a asustarme, mi celular tenía una mierda de batería, no tenía dinero conmigo y mi bolso lo había dejado en casa de Hanji, ya que la loca prestó la casa.

Me dejé caer bajo un árbol. El césped estaba seco pero helado gracias al clima. La vista era hermosa y tétrica; se podían ver los árboles tapados levemente por una fina capa de neblina, otras bancas vacías junto a los juegos para infantes.

Algo que me llamó demasiado la atención fue el centro de la plaza, en ella, había un círculo bastante grande lleno de césped-a diferencia de casi todo el lugar ya que en los juegos y alrededor de estos había arena. Y justo en el centro del círculo, un gran farol con una forma hermosa, una luz brillante que adornaba el lugar.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, tan solo lo hice, caminé hacía el centro para luego recostarme sobre el césped helado.

A pesar de que el frío me inundó el cuerpo, un recuerdo nostálgico me vino a la mente y juro que pude volver a varios años atrás.

∫•●•∫

_ Sus piernas corrían frenéticamente, a pesar de ser pequeño era bastante rápido. _

_Nunca fue muy sociable pero ese día conoció a varios pequeños niños, bastante agradables por lo tanto, jugó con ellos._

_Ya no podía más, su corazón ya salía de su pecho y sentía que su garganta le dificultaba respirar. Calló en seco hacía el césped de aquel círculo que siempre observaba._

_El cielo se veía de manera hermosa, casi de mentira. El viento bailaba junto a los árboles haciéndolos mecerse de manera divertida para el pequeño infante._

_Miró hacia el viejo roble, bajo de la sombra de este, una pequeña familia. Su familia._

_Larissa* reía, reía mucho y parecía estar feliz, al igual que Kenny**, tan felices._

_Solía jugar con su pequeña y única hermana, Mikasa. _

_Solían escuchar los cuentos de Larissa cada noche para luego por la mañana despertar y jugar con Kenny._

_Pero solía hacerlo, ahora, esos recuerdos quedaron en el pasado._

_Guardados en una caja imaginaria, el recuerdo de una familia feliz moría en esta junto al corazón agonizante del pequeño Levi._

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Lamento la tardanza, nuevamente, pero por el tema de la navidad estuve muy ocupada D:

Pero ya volví y les tengo un regalo .3.

Por tardar tanto y por que es -fue- navidad, tengo 2 capítulos más listos y preparados para subir :D

* * *

><p><strong>*Larissa: <strong>Es un nombre común en francés. Quería darle el toque francés a la madre de Levi y de Michoza.

****Kenny:** Por si es que alguien no ha leído el manga, es la persona que crió y le dio el apellido a Levi. Me gusta la idea de tenerlo como padre de Levi, pues, en el manga creo que hay tensión entre ellos y aquí igual xD

* * *

><p>Algo más, los próximos capítulos (uno o dos más) serán más que nada de la vida de Levi. Momentos que lo marcaron, la historia de su infancia, su madre, antiguos romances, etc.<p>

Y por favor tengan paciencia que el hard ya viene xD

Bueno, sin más que decirles. Que tengan o hayan tenido unas felices fiestas!

Cuídense, adiós!


	4. Eres solo una bala perdida

**_ ''Una despedida jamás será fácil, pero no hacerlo se siente peor''_**

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, cuando menos lo espero, comencé a llorar. Es bastante raro en mí, o sea, nunca lloro-soy un gay rudo, por favor.

El recuerdo de mi familia me atormentaba, sinceramente antes nunca había tenido ese tipo de recuerdos y mucho menos terminar llorando.

Pero se sentía tan real, tan perfecto. Podría jurar que vi a mi madre sentada bajo la gran sombra de aquel árbol, jugueteando con el cabello ennegrecido de Mikasa mientras me sonreía. Mi madre, hace mucho no sueño con ella, en realidad, hace mucho que no recuerdo que es mi madre.

Para que entiendan un poco, Kenny no es tan cretino, tan solo aún está dolido por la pérdida de mi madre, aquello destruyó a la familia.

_∫•●•∫_

_El día tan solo hacía que el momento fuese peor. _

_La fuerte brisa del viento hacía que el cabello del azabache se meciera levemente, el frío se calaba por sus ropajes y las nubes amenazaban una gran lluvia. Mas eso no le importaba al joven Levi, estaba serio y dolido, muy dolido._

_Luego de notar que su madre ya no estaba tan bien, se prometió a si mismo cuidarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte se la quitase de sus manos y a sus 15 años la cumplió. Estuvo con ella hasta su último suspiro, la última vez que su amada madre respiró._

_A pesar de ser una persona sumamente fría y reservada, a millas se notaba su angustia, angustia por no poder hacer nada pero no había caso, ya había pasado y lamentablemente debía de aceptar el fallecimiento de su madre._

_Mirando cabizbajo, ni notó que su padre, Kenny, daría un discurso de despedida demostrando su lástima._

_No fue hasta que Kenny comenzó a hablar en el profundo silencio para que Levi notara su presencia. Lo miró varios segundos, analizó sus palabras para luego mirarlo con odio, rencor y remordimiento. Kenny no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía, pero Levi se sintió traicionado y engañado al notar que su padre, esposo de Larissa, su fiel amante, nunca estuvo con ella cuando enfermó, nunca._

_Esperó hasta que todo volviera al silencio, unos cuantos quejidos, sollozos y vocecillas hablando discretamente. _

_Se retiró del lugar sin nada que decir, vio a su padre a los ojos, estos, llorosos y destrozados. Notó la mirada de su hermana, de tan solo 12 años, se le notaba la tristeza y el dolor._

_Miró por última vez a su madre, el ataúd de un color marrón oscuro perfecto, con bordes más oscuros y unas almohadillas carmesí. Ahí descansaba su madre, ahí descansaría por siempre._

_Miró el entierro con el corazón en la mano, sentía que se le saldrían los ojos de tanto llorar. Las lágrimas escurrieron lentamente por su cara, como recorriéndola al ver como el ataúd de su madre bajaba en aquel hoyo de al menos 3 metros de profundidad._

_Así estaba su familia, enterrada a 3 metros de profundidad, junto a sus recuerdos y a su felicidad. Enterrada porque hacía ya tiempo todo estaba muerto._

_-Adiós, mamá. Adiós, familia._

∫•●•∫

La extraño, la extraño más que nada en este mundo. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verla, por hacer que sanara pero ya no hay tiempo. Ya se fue.

Vuelvo a llorar como antes, ya me duelen los ojos. Deben estar rojos e hinchados.

No iba a perder más tiempo, volví a caminar sin rumbo. Esta vez intentando reconocer el lugar.

Caminé supongo horas, ya estaba cansado pero reconocía un poco el lugar.

Seguí mi rumbo espontaneo y llegué a la casa de un buen amigo, Farlan*.

Él estuvo presente en el fallecimiento de mi madre, me ayudo bastante junto a Hanji e Isabel**, otra antigua amiga.

Sin más que hacer, toqué la puerta esperando ser recibido. Tenía frío, sueño y hambre. Necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Levi!

Un gran abrazo de su parte me recibió, estaba igual que siempre.

-Levi, tanto tiempo. Pasa, ponte cómodo.

La casa seguía igual, casi intacta como si en 8 años no se hubiese ocupado.

-Oh, Farlan. Demasiado tiempo, amigo. Demasiado.

-Me alegra verte, hace unas horas hablé con Isabel, va a venir en unas horas más para que te quedes.

-Oh, bueno. ¿Quién más viene?

-Creo que su hermano menor, dijo algo de una fiesta y que él estaba un poco mal y por eso lo traería, para que se despeje, supongo.

Hablamos casi 2 horas. Luego me dejó dormir, bañarme y me prestó algo de ropa limpia.

Comimos un poco de pie de limón mientras hablábamos de todo lo que nos había sucedido.

El reloj marcaba las 14:45, unas voces se escuchaban fuera de casa para luego escuchar unos golpeteos en la puerta.

Abrí y…

-Levi.

-Mocoso.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, ya tenía listo este capítulo listo hace unos días y quise subir dos (por la demora y navidad) seguidos nun<p>

Este es uno de los capítulos que más que nada habla de la vida de Levi, es necesario para que entiendan un poco la historia xD

* * *

><p><strong>*Farlan: <strong>En el spin off de Levi, Farlan es uno de sus amigos, casi hermanos, cuando Levi solía robar antes de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. En la historia será algo muy importante para Levi, algo como Erwin pero con la diferencia que Farlan tiene más historia con Levi.

****Isabel: **Al igual que Farlan, salió en el spin off. En la historia, es la hermana mayor de Eren. Siempre he creído que se parecen bastante y tenía ganas de hacerla hermana del mocoso. No saldrá tanto como Farlan pero ayudara a Eren a tener una relación con el Enanín 7u7

* * *

><p>Y por último, me gustaría que pudieran leer este capítulo escuchando una canción en particular, pues, en ella me inspiré y queda totalmente a la perfección con el pasado de Levi y la muerte de su madre. Se llama <em><strong>The Parting Glass<strong>_, una canción conocida principalmente por _The Walking Dead _y por _Assassin's Creed IV: The Black Flag_. De igual forma, me encantaría que puedan leerlo con esa canción. (Si es que pueden busquen la traducción, es mucho mejor).

Ahora sí, pronto subiré más seguido *u*

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

Adiós!


	5. La venganza es dulce como tus labios

**_''Déjame mostrarte la belleza de la vida, baila conmigo y pierde el aliento''_**

-¡Levi! Oh, espera. ¿Se conocen?

-Oh, sí. Estamos saliendo.

Ay Dios, la cara del mocoso era un poema, sus ojos se abrieron de forma increíble, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y sus labios temblaban intentando decir algo coherente.

Isabel miraba sorprendida, conocía mi preferencia sexual y no pareció molestarle el que ''saliera'' con su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le habías dicho a tu hermana que estamos saliendo, amor?- Tal vez haya sido muy hijo de puta, pero él me provocó primero. Solo le devuelvo el favor.

Le tomé la mano atrayendo su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Cuando noté su nerviosismo aumentar increíblemente, lo besé.

Oh sí, Eren. Disfruta mi venganza.

La cara de Farlan estaba roja, con la boca abierta y casi sin respirar. Por otro lado, Hanji miraba con ansias. Siempre ha querido que salga con alguien.

Estuvimos hablando todo el tiempo. Eren más que nada miraba con vergüenza, como disculpándose.

La conversación era agradable. Isabel me contó sobre sus estudios, planeaba estudiar diseño gráfico luego de que falló en un examen bastante importante en su anterior carrera.

Por otro lado, Farlan contó sobre su nuevo trabajo como profesor de lenguaje en un instituto cercano.

No conté mucho de mi vida, no había nada muy interesante. Sólo escuché como planeaban volver a vernos pronto.

Luego de unas horas comenzó a oscurecer, me despedí de todos y me fui.

Aunque no debí hacerlo, lo hice igual. Hanji me dio un poco de dinero para un taxi, le dije que se lo devolvería cuando la viera de nuevo.

Me dirigí a mi departamento. Tenía algo guardado que necesitaba entregarlo a la persona indicada.

Luego fui a buscar mi auto, conduje rápido, tenía que llegar antes de que oscureciera.

Luego del recorrido por casi toda la ciudad llegué a una zona un poco más privada. Casas lujosas, autos caros y grandes. Todo el lugar valía millones pero la gente ni un puto peso.

Y frente a esa casa estaba parado, esperando que al menos una pizca de valentía entrara en mí.

No esperé mucho, apenas toqué el timbre me recibió Auro.

-¿Viene a ver al señor Ackerman, señor Levi?

-En realidad, quiero hablar con Mikasa.

-Oh, con la señorita Mikasa- me corrigió- Pues, adelante.

Ya no era difícil confundirme, a pesar de que era grande viví en aquella casa un tiempo.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, Mikasa solía estar ahí.

-Vaya, que agradable e inesperada visita. Pudiste llamar antes de venir, hijo.

-No tengo que perder el tiempo llamando para poder venir. Después de todo, también es mi casa.

-Me parece extraño escucharte decir eso, aún más que estés en esta casa- Se levantó de aquella silla donde leía algo- Me alegra que hayas venido a ver a tu padre.

-Jamás perdería el tiempo en venir a verte.

-Nunca entenderé porqué tienes tanto rechazo a tu padre- dijo tomándose el mentón- Tal vez deberías aceptar ya que tu madre murió.

-Tal vez tu vida sexual murió. Ella sigue viva para mí.

No aguantaba más ahí. Por eso mismo apenas cumplí 18 tomé parte de su dinero y compré un departamento lo más alejado posible de esa miserable casa.

No encontraba a Mikasa por ningún lado, cuando ya me estaba rindiendo me llamó.

-Levi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- su tono demostraba la curiosidad que sentía. La mayoría de los Ackerman no demostraban sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos pero Mikasa solía hacerlo por el tono de su voz.

-Vine a dejarte esto, supe que tú y el caballo de tu novio van bien en su relación y pues, pensé que esto te podría ayudar.

Le mostré una caja, no era muy grande y tampoco pesaba mucho.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Podrías revisar tu misma.

Su cara se iluminó, parecía demasiado emocionada y estaba con los ojos brillosos. Hacer llorar a Mikasa se irá a mi diario de logros. Oh, sí.

-Le-Levi, es tan hermoso- cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras tomaba la caja- Siempre quise usarlo. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Sacó de la caja un enorme pero elegante vestido de boda. No era tan grande como para ser ostentoso, tenía la forma de un corsé hasta la cintura, luego caía en forma de cascada. Llegando al suelo y terminando en una cola larga y fina.

-Antes pensaba que quedarme con casi todo lo de mamá era algo bueno pero ahora que lo pienso un poco más, es algo mezquino de mi parte. Siempre supe que no podría usar ese vestido y aunque me veo increíblemente bien y dignamente como una diva, se verá perfecto en ti.

-Oh, Dios. Fuiste muy considerado sabes, ahora sé que me queda bien. Si un enano cabe en él yo también lo haré.

-Te verás bastante bien. No tanto como yo, obvio- hice un gesto con mi mano alardeándome. Mikasa dio una pequeña carcajada.

Hacer reír a Mikasa. Otro logro, excelente Levi.

-Gracias- fue más un susurro. Siempre ha sido bastante orgullosa, estúpida mocosa- Iré a guardarlo.

Corrió con el vestido en una mano y la caja en la otra. Sí, le gusto el regalo del mejor hermano del mundo. Ajá.

-¿Ahora quieres fingir a ser un buen hermano?

Pero que viejo más molesto.

-¿Y tú quieres fingir que te agrado?

-Levi, eres mi hijo. Aquí eres tú el que desagradas de mí.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eres una mierda.

-Sabes que la muerte de Larissa no fue mi culpa.

-Pudiste haber hecho algo por ella. Tenías el puto dinero como para ayudarla. Ni siquiera te esforzarte en hacer algo conmigo o Mikasa.

-Y lamento tanto no haberlo hecho. Mírate, tal vez si hubiese dedicado más mi tiempo en ti, estarías con Petra. Oh, que linda jovencita. Apenas la vi quise que fuese tu prometida. Su riqueza y belleza son incomparables.

-Sabes que no podría estar con ella, soy homose- apenas me escuchó, me interrumpió.

-No lo digas en mi presencia. Estaría tan orgulloso si la familia Ral estuviese relacionada con la Ackerman. Pero no, tan solo eres un solterón gay que acepta que sucios penes estén en su ano. Que desagradable*.

-Sí, lo soy con orgullo y la verdad. Me encanta que me follen. Después de todo se siente bien.

Vejete Ackerman 0- Levi culo de diva 1.


	6. En un agujero perdiendo mi alma

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo se narra sexo un tanto explícito -y mal escrito. Cortesía de Mimito-, se habla más que nada Eruri este capítulo. Si es que no les gusta esta pareja tendrán que leer solo los recuerdos ya que son importantes en la historia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>''En medio del vaivén de los labios no es necesario hablar''<em>**

Intenté seguir mis días con normalidad. Después de la disputa con Kenny me sentía más confiado, él sabía que no me avergüenzo de mi sexualidad y mucho menos el que sea mi padre me hará sentir mal.

Y ya ni sé cómo mierda logré aceptar una cita con Erwin.

Estaba esperando a que Capitán América se dignara a abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Sentí el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta.

-Por fin levantas tu culo y abres la puta puerta- dije molesto mientras entraba. No era la primera vez que iba, ya tenía cierta confianza.

-Y no será lo único que abra- susurro contra mi oreja. Puto cejas locas.

La verdad no tenía planeado estar en su apartamento viendo alguna película, jugando videojuegos o hablando. Hace ya unas semanas empezamos a juntarnos con el fin de follar.

Y Dios que lo hacía bien.

Hablamos un poco de lo estresante que era la semana de exámenes. Siempre supe que estudiar, desde pequeño tuve la idea de estudiar neurocirugía. Era algo que sinceramente me fascinaba. Desde que tengo memoria soñaba con ser doctor, mi madre siempre me apoyó en mis sueños de infante. A ella le encantaría verme en una oficina con mi nombre grabado en la puerta.

Al parecer ambos estábamos necesitados. No pasaron más de 5 minutos desde que había llegado y ya estaba en el sofá siendo desnudado por Cejas Smith.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi torso con su diestra mientras que con su izquierda tocaba mis pezones por fuera. Empecé a jadear.

Erwin comenzó a lamer mi cuello, desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego morder y volver su recorrido.

- No des más rodeos. Sabes que qué vine y lo quiero ahora- ya estaba un tanto desesperado. Cuando necesita atención ahí abajo el hijo de puta se dedica en mi cuello. Tsk.

-Podrías refrescarme la memoria, ¿A qué viniste?- no le iba a dar lo que quería, sus jueguitos antes del sexo eran agradables y excitantes cuando no estaba desesperado por tener una polla en su culo.

Vamos, seamos francos. No hay pudor, necesito un buen pene que me penetre tal como una puta. Oh sí.

-No te contengas, vamos, dilo.

-Quiero que me folles como una bestia. No te contengas, lo necesito.

No bastó decir algo más. Cejas locas solo me ofreció una gran sonrisa, diferente a las bondadosas y amigables que suele mostrar. Era diferente, lasciva y perversa mezclado con la sensualidad de sus ojos.

Lamió mi cuello, succionando y mordiendo levemente, su mano derecha bajó directa y descaradamente hacia mi entrepierna bastante despierta. Su roce provocó un pequeño gemido, al parecer eso le incitó aún más jadeando en busca de atención. Lo comprendí inmediatamente, le empujé y calló sobre la alfombra. Le bajé los pantalones, siempre observando su reacción. Sentía como su excitación incrementaba, jadeaba más seguido y al sentir mi respiración contra su miembro suspiró.

Lamí un par de veces, totalmente provocativo intentando incitarlo a continuar. Y funcionó.

Me tomó dejándome sobre la mesa de café apoyado de mis rodillas y manos dejando mi entrada a perfecta vista.

-¿No piensas dilatar?

-Sabes, todo este tiempo soy yo quien lo hace. Hoy te toca- ¿Qué?- Vamos, mastúrbate frente a mi.

No tuve vergüenza, introduje tres de mis dedos en mi boca, lamiendo siempre manteniendo la mirada en Erwin. Una vez estaban lubricados me dirigí a mi entrada, rozando y haciendo círculos por fuera. Luego de introducir el primero comencé a tocar mi duro falo. Necesitaba más, el segundo dedo entró con muy poca dificultad, los gemidos ya salían de mi boca. El movimiento de mi mano sobre mi miembro se movía cada vez más rápido. El tercer dedo entró sin dificultad, necesitaba más.

Erwin se acercó a mí, su mirada cambió. Ya no demostraba más que excitación, había un rastro de ¿Cariño? Sí, Erwin me miraba con cariño.

Oh, mierda.

Siempre supe sus intenciones. Lo conocí cuando éramos niños, siempre lo quise como un gran amigo, casi hermano. Aún recuerdo cuando se declaró ante mí.

* * *

><p><em>El enorme eucalipto se movía al compás del viento. Solían ir a disfrutar del paisaje y de a brisa fresca varias veces. La primera vez fue cuando ambos tenías 9 años. Todo se veía igual a aquella vez; el atardecer atrayendo una brisa fresca y un tanto helada, ambos sentados a las raíces del gran árbol disfrutando de la vista y de la compañía. <em>

_Pero había una diferencia._

_El corazón del rubio latía frenéticamente, estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso._

_Necesitaba decirle al mismo ladrón que había robado su corazón, pero la vida no le fue muy amable y ahora estaba sentado justo al lado de su criminal._

_Sí, estaba enamorado de Levi._

_-Rivaille*, ¿Piensas que nuestra amistad sea larga y estable?_

_-No lo sé. Depende de nuestras acciones, así se hará nuestro futuro. ¿Por qué preguntas?- el joven azabache giró su cabeza dejando de lado la hermosa vista frente a él para observar a su mejor amigo._

_-A veces pienso que pequeños sentimientos y acciones podrían arruinarlo todo._

_-Sé que tramas, Erwin. Dímelo, para algo estoy, ¿No?_

_Levi ya conocía a Erwin lo suficiente como para saber que su amigo estaba pasando un mal momento. Conocerlo a la temprana edad de 6 años y continuar hasta los 15 era un enorme logro para ambos._

_-Levi- no se esperaba escucharle decir su nombre de esa forma, solía decir siempre Rivaille- No quiero que nada cambie, mira. Me gustas, hace un tiempo comencé a sentir esto por ti, es ridículo. Al inicio creí que era solo cariño y estaba solo confundiendo las cosas. Hace meses he estado aclarando algunas cosas y creo que ya sé lo que siento._

_A pesar de poder aprovecharse de Levi-quien estaba totalmente sorprendido y congelado con la nueva noticia, nunca lo hizo, fue respetuoso y asumió que sería una relación imposible._

_-Si quieres me guardo mis sentimientos, no te lo digo nunca más pero necesitaba decirte lo que siento. Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo._

_No era normal de Levi pero al ver la decepción y tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, le abrazó. Fue bastante largo, lo suficiente como para liberar la tención. Después de todo, siguieron siendo mejores amigos._

* * *

><p>No había notado que tenía a un rubio embistiendo fuertemente contra mí. Estaba perdido en mis recuerdos.<p>

-¡Ah!- grité cuando tocó mi próstata. Vaya que sabía follar.

El ritmo incrementó, con una mano movía frenéticamente mi pene, masturbando y con la otra sujetaba mi cadera con firmeza.

Eso era una de las razones por lo cual acepté tener sexo con él, siempre fue respetuoso y bastante masculino para sus cosas. Nunca dejaba de lado su educación. Era buena persona pero no para mí.

Sentía como llegaba a mi punto una, dos, tres e incontables veces. Me hacía tocar el cielo, el sonido vulgar de su pelvis chocando contra mi culo inundaba su apartamento junto a los gruñidos de su parte y gemidos-gritos-de mi parte.

Basto una última estocada y tocó mi próstata provocando diferentes sensaciones. Mi semilla salió ensuciando su mano y un poco la mesa de café. Al parecer sentir el encierro dentro de mí, se vino.

-Tsk- gruñí, me recosté sobre la mesa sintiendo el líquido tibio y espeso salir de mi trasero- Desagradable.

Erwin me quedó mirando desde arriba, sus ojos me vieron con aún un poco de excitación y ternura.

-Delicioso.

Intenté levantarme pero el dolor en mi cola y cadera era insoportable.

-Ahg, mierda.

No pasó ni un segundo y ya estaba en brazos de Erwin camino al baño.

Me sentía desgastado y cansado, esa semana había sido estresante y la sesión se sexo me dejó agotado.

Erwin preparó la tina con agua tibia, me metió en ella y comenzó a tallar delicadamente con el jabón mis piernas.

-Hace tiempo no sucedía esto, ¿No, Rivaille?

Me sorprendió escucharle, hace al menos 10 años no me decía así. Se me hizo demasiado nostálgico mi nombre salir de su boca, con cierta gracia y cariño.

-Sí. Así es, Irv**.

Seguimos hablando y bromeando. Me agradaba volver a estar así con él. Lo necesitaba, él me había ayudado a salir del agujero después de la muerte de mi madre.

* * *

><p><em>Había pasado toda la noche despierto. No lograba reconciliar el sueño, llevaba al menos dos o tres días sin dormir.<em>

_En la mañana su aspecto era deplorable. Erwin, su mejor amigo le ayudó. Había perdido las fuerzas, no comía bien y ya se hacía notar. Con suerte mantenía el equilibrio, sus piernas flaqueaban y parecían no poder resistir el peso sobre ellas. El rubio le tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la bañera donde le ayudó a lavar su cuerpo._

_-No te dejes caer._

_Aún recordaba como esas cuatro palabras habían interrumpido un silencio incómodo, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. No, no se dejaría caer. Intentaría salir de aquel hoyo, hoyo que él mismo había cavado._

_Sabía que después de todo, su madre moriría. Sus padres no tenían suficiente dinero, no tenían como para malgastar como locos._

_Solía ver como su madre desaparecía por las noches***, se despedía de él y volvía unas horas después del amanecer. Jamás lo había comprendido hasta un día que escuchó una conversación que nunca debió hacerlo._

_-No sabes cómo me siento, me está consumiendo esto. Pronto estaré tan débil que ni podré coger a Mikasa e ir a su cuarto- sollozaba aquella baja mujer. De ojos grises, intimidantes pero a la vez trasparentes, se notaba la tristeza de estos que con cada palabra se volvían más cristalinos al borde del llanto._

_-No tienes la culpa, sabíamos que algún día podía suceder- dijo serio con expresión cansada._

_-Kenny, por favor. Cuida de ellos, en algún momento me iré y ellos necesitan una madre- las lágrimas recorrían su cara, su voz se iba quebrando y sus manos buscaban las contrarias._

_-Larissa, por ti, intentaré hacer todo lo posible- en un sutil y delicado movimiento, besó las manos de la mujer._

_Cada día se le veía más delgada, perdía su ánimo y ya no podía cargar cosas pesadas. Se notaba peor._

_Un día Levi decidió ir jardín trasero buscando un lugar donde tomar aire fresco. Vio a su madre mirando al cielo, llorando y sola._

_Le escuchó decir algo, quería saber más. Si podía ayudaría a su madre a cumplir su plegaria pero tal vez ese fue el mayor error._

_-Libérame de esto, libérame del VIH, por favor._

_Su cuerpo pareció desconectarse de su cerebro, ver a su madre rezando, llorando y desesperada no había ayudado en nada a las palabras que había escuchado. Quería creer que era mentira, una cruel broma de su parte pero ni de una broma se trataba._

_Su madre estaba muriendo lentamente y lo peor de todo es que por más que quisiera, no podía ayudarle._

_Se acercó a ella, cuando sus ojos grisáceos lo notaron la abrazó. La abrazó como nunca antes, con todo el cariño y pésame que sentía en aquel momento. Se aferró a ella como si el mañana no existiera, aspiró el aroma de su cabello, un exquisito olor lavanda y menta salía de él. Sin pensar en el resto se quedó así con ella, sintiendo como su hombro de humedecía lentamente, por minutos o tal vez horas pero para él fue tan solo un segundo ya que al siguiente ya tenía a su madre en una camilla, muriendo frente a sus ojos._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? nun<p>

La verdad, este capítulo no me costó demasiado, quería que fuese muy tierno y con muchos recuerdos del pasado de Levi, con Erwin no sucederá nada, reitero, es tan solo un obstaculo para Eren pero la amistad no se irá =u=

La verdad el hecho de que-spoiler-la madre de Levi sea prostituta era uno de mis planes, quería que ella muriera por alguna enfermedad terminal y para variar me agradaba más la idea de que fuese por VIH.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rivaille: <strong>Era el apodo más cariñoso que solía decirle Larissa a Levi, luego, Erwin comenzó a decirle de esa forma pero al momento de fallecer su madre comenzó a decirle Levi.

****Irv: **El nombre de Erwin puede ser escrito de dos formas; Erwin o Irvin. Para cambiar un poco prefería colocar ese apodo. No tiene ni un significado la verdad pero era una forma cariñosa para decirle. Al menos para Erwin lo era :v

*****Su madre desaparecia por las noches: **Sí, Larissa era prostituta. La vida de los Ackerman no era demasiado adinerada y para lograr tener el dinero suficiente la madre del enano comenzó a trabajar en la vida nocturna.

* * *

><p>Más que nada quiero disculparme, iba a subir este capítulo el jueves pero he viajado aquel día y la verdad aquí no hay buena señal. Estoy desde mi misera señal desde mi celular intentando subir el capítulo xD<p>

Tengo el siguiente ya preparado, me falta retocarlo y correguir errores y espero que el lunes o martes ya lo suba. Si es que no lo subo entre esos días les permito apedrearme hasta la muerte (?)

Creo que eso es todo, entonces, nos leemos la próxima vez :3

Cuídense!

Adiós =w=


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo tiene sexo explícito, esta vez deberían leerlo completamente ya que es fundamental para la historia.

Sin molestar más, disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>''Podría ver tus labios danzar, tus ojos dudar y tu corazón amar''<em>**

Después de eso, Erwin me fue a dejar a mi apartamento. Estaba más exhausto que de costumbre.

No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo, me dirigí a mi habitación, busqué ropa limpia y me di una ducha corta. Estaba recostado sobre mi cama, quedando casi dormido. Un relajo increíble hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

Hijos de puta.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, apenas la abrí encontré al puto mocoso.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Que linda forma de recibirme- aún así, me continúo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Mikasa no te avisó?

Lo había olvidado, Mikasa había llamado en el camino diciendo que invitaría a sus amigos.

Intenté cerrar la puerta en su cara pero logró entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Te pone nervioso que este aquí?- habló cerca de mi cara. Le abría golpeado pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Puto mocoso.

-N-no me interesa tu presencia- Estaba titubeando en mis palabras. ¿Qué mierda?

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué estas nervioso?- El puto me tomó de la cadera, sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello. ¿Cómo de repente su personalidad era tan lasciva y atrevida? Puto mocoso.

-No estoy nervioso. Sal de encima puto m-mocoso.

Sentí mi celular sonar en mi bolsillo, lo separé y contesté sin siquiera ver quién era.

-Levi- escuché la voz de Mikasa. Bendita Mikasa.- Creo que llegaré en media hora más. Tengo que ir a comprar.

Me retracto, hija de puta-literal-.

Sentí la mano del mocoso bajo mi camisa, me estremecí ante su contacto. No me molestaba, se me hacía agradable. Mierda, creo que me drogaron.

Bien, si quiere jugar sucio, jugaremos sucio.

Le tomé las manos bruscamente y lo empujé dejándolo arrinconado, a pesar del golpe en la pared pareció gustarle mi idea.

Sentí como tomó mi cabeza y me obligó a mirarle, sus ojos eran diferentes. Aún tenían un brillo singular pero ahora decorado con un toque de lujuria.

Comenzamos a besarnos, el mocoso intentaba dominar al igual que yo. Sentí como lamió mi labio inferior. No lo pensé, le abrí camino para que el beso fuera más intime.

Recorrí su torso con mi mano, estaba trabajado, podía sentir su _six pack_. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin pudor, desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda baja.

Tuve los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, logré captar el momento cuando Eren me tomó, enredé mis piernas en su cadera mientras continuaba besándolo.

Caí en el sofá, a penas abrí los ojos lo vi.

Estaba despeinado, su respiración agitada, sonrojado y a pesar de tener los ojos dilatados y hundidos en la lujuria podía ver su brillo especial, el que desde el primer momento me llamaron la atención.

Sentí que mi corazón latía desesperado, mis manos temblaban ligeramente e incluso pude sentir mi cara arder. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

Nos dimos un beso, no fue tan desesperado como los anteriores. Fue el roce de nuestros labios, luego fue avanzando sin dejar de lado la delicadeza. No me molestaba, por alguna razón incluso me gustaba.

A lo lejos escuché risas, sabía que eran del cara de caballo. Él solía reírse de manera estruendosa. Irritante.

-Espera, ya van a llegar.

Bufó ante mi comentario, creía que era una broma pero al escuchar a Jean hablar al otro lado de la puerta reaccionó. Se separó de mí, arregló lo más que pudo su ropa.

Mikasa y Jean entraron, al parecer Jean no notó nada, solo nos saludo; en cambio Mikasa sí, los peinados desordenados no pasaron desapercibidos por ella.

-Los dejaré, necesito ir a descansar.

No me dijeron nada, continuaron ellos bebiendo y hablando.

Prácticamente no había descansado nada, recordaba el beso con el mocoso y mierda que no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Escuchaba sus risas, la música y sus amenas conversaciones. Por alguna razón necesitaba un abrazo.

En un momento las risas cesaron, escuché la puerta cerrarse. Fui a ver al salón y Eren estaba sentado tomando de su cerveza.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Creí que estabas… _hip… _Durmiendo.

-Tsk- puto mocoso borracho- Es imposible dormir con el bullicio que hacen. ¿Dónde está Mikasa y el caballo?

-Fueron a comprar… _hip._

-Dios, estas demasiado borracho, mocoso de mierda.

Le tomé de la mano, no lo iba a dejar ahí. Años se borracheras me enseñaron que nunca se debe dejar a un borracho solo. Mucho menos a Hanji, nunca.

Lo recosté sobre mi cama, intenté sacarle al menos los zapatos pero el hijo de puta parecía un saco de papas.

Sabía que Mikasa no volvería pronto, iría a la casa de Jean y volvería horas después.

Dormí con el mocoso, no se me hizo incomodo. Me agradó el calor de su cuerpo, antes de quedarme dormido sentí como me abrazaba, me estremecí ante su contacto.

-Levi- habló profundo y somnoliento.

-¿Hm?

-¿Recuerdas lo que estábamos por hacer cuando llegué?

Oh, mierda.

-Sí.

-Podríamos continuarlo…

No alcancé a decir algo, lo tenía sobre mí besando mi cuello. Aún olía a alcohol pero podía notar que este ya casi no estaba en su cuerpo.

Lamió mi cuello y di un gran gemido. Dios, lamía bien.

Acarició mi torso, su mano estaba caliente y el rastro que dejaba esta ardía.

En un momento de descuido le di la vuelta quedando yo sobre él. Si algo he aprendido con Erwin es como provocarlo y lo puse en marcha con Eren.

Froté mi culo contra su entre pierna-que estaba totalmente despierta-. Noté el jadeo lento salir de su boca, le estaba gustando.

Casi ni noté cuando comenzó a desnudarme, estaba totalmente concentrado en ver su reacción ante cualquiera de mis movimientos.

Estaba completamente desnudo frente a él. Expuesto.

Retrocedí mi cuerpo hasta dejar mi rostro justo frente a su ropa interior.

Tomé el borde con mis dientes y con mi mano izquierda para bajarlo lentamente mientras tocaba su torso.

Y lo vi, Dios, era un puto titán.

No lo pensé y comencé la mejor felación de mi vida.

Puta madre, Jaeger. No cabía todo en mi boca.

Recorría con mi lengua desde la base hasta el glande donde lamía sin pavor alguno.

Supe que le gustaba, su respiración era más agitada y movía sus caderas buscando más contacto. Además de su enorme mano presionando sobre mi cabeza.

En un movimiento rápido quedé bajo él, abrió mis piernas dejando mi entrada a su vista.

Introdujo un dedo, dilatando. Cuando sentí que comenzaba a gustarme el tacto agregó otro más. Sus continuos movimientos me incitaban a querer más. Casi ni noté la introducción de un tercero, sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien con tan solo tres dedos.

-¿Lo quieres?- dijo apuntando a su –enorme-erección. Oh, sí. Vaya que la quería.

-No vengas con juegos. Fóllame como un puto animal.

Apenas deje de hablar fue penetrando mi entrada.

Oh mierda, dolía.

Esperó a que me sintiera cómodo. Tocaba mi miembro intentando hacerme sentir más excitado, besaba mi cuello y lo mordía.

Mis caderas se movieron por si solas, quería más. Necesitaba más.

Comenzó el vaivén, era suave y delicioso. Al cabo de un minuto más había intensificado su movimiento, entraba y salía frenéticamente haciéndome sentir ridículamente bien.

En una fuerte estocada tocó mi punto. Dios que sabe hacerlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí, ahí!

-¿Te gusta ahí?- habló contra mi oreja con una voz grave tocando nuevamente mi próstata. Abusando el contacto con ella.

Dios, estaba en el cielo.

Se detuvo, no sabía porqué y en un momento calló sobre la cama tomándome del brazo para que subiera sobre él.

-Estoy un poco mareado*. Vamos, monta mi pene.

Caí sobre su pene, tocando perfectamente mi próstata. Comencé a cabalgar sobre su miembro siempre pendiente de su reacción.

-¡Ahg! ¡Adoro a tu puto titán!

Sin pudor alguno comencé a gemir-gritar-lo bien que se sentía. Era algo que admirar, su miembro es ridículamente enorme.

Su ingle contra mis nalgas hacían un sonido obsceno, nuestros gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación. Tomó mi miembro en su mano para tocarlo al compás de mis subidas y bajadas. Su mano me guiaba a no flaquear sosteniendo mi cadera.

Sentía cosquilleos en mi abdomen, estaba por llegar y a juzgar por los movimientos de Eren, él igual.

-¡Eren!- En un perfecta estocada nuevamente toqué mi punto, caí en uno de los mejores orgasmos liberando mi semilla en su mano y parte su abdomen.

Seguido de mi orgasmo sentí como se vaciaba en mí, el líquido espeso y caliente me inundó. Caí sobre él dando el último beso.

No noté cuando el sueño comenzó a afectarme, sentía el cuerpo de Eren a mi espalda abrazándome.

Aunque nunca se lo diría, esa madrugada dormí seguro y tranquilo.

* * *

><p><em>Las suaves y delicadas manos de su madre acariciaban su melena azabache. Estaba exhausta, a pesar de casi no poder moverse su cuerpo pesaba y sus ojos pedían descansar.<em>

_-Prométeme que no te rendirás._

_El comentario de su madre le intrigó. Levantó su vista para observar aquellos ojos grises perlados. Podía notar que se estaba quebrando, a pesar del duro carácter de su madre sabia como se sentía. Sus ojos le delataban._

_Su madre comprendió la mirada del contrario, tomó aire y continuó hablando._

_-Si es que me voy, no quiero que te afecte. Todos en algún momento se van._

_-Yo no quiero que te vayas- la voz de Levi se quebró. Calló antes de que un sollozo saliera._

_Aguantando el llanto Larissa habló._

_-Yo tampoco quiero dejarlos, mucho menos de esta forma- tragando un sollozo y con la voz quebrada siguió- Recuerda siempre que las personas nunca mueren. Solo mueren cuando dejas de recordarlas y quererlas._

_Ninguno dijo algo más, se quedaron recostados en el césped a la luz de la noche. Levi aquella vez se permitió ser débil. Un cálido abrazo por parte de su madre le dio algo de felicidad. Sobre el pecho de Larissa lloró. Lloró como nunca antes._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se aferró a ella, no la dejaría. No estaba listo. Abrazó su cuerpo dejándose caer en el abismo que él mismo había descubierto. Un abismo de lamentos y lágrimas, cayendo lentamente observando como la persona que alguna vez más amo en su vida se iba de sus manos._

_Esa noche durmió en brazos de quien le dio la vida y durmió por primera vez en esos días completamente seguro y tranquilo._

* * *

><p>Mierda, me siento horrible ;-;<p>

Sí, lo sé. Lo siento por no subir antes, tenía escrito el capítulo pero era ridículamente corto y para mi, mediocre xD

Lo escribí nuevamente intentando hacer una escena del pasado de Levi. Intenté que tuviera relación con el último comentario de Levi.

Sí, ya llegó el Ereri \('-')/ Prontamente abrá más y del bueno 7u7

Desde ahora, cada capítulo tendrá un recuerdo, ya sea al comienzo, entre este mismo o al final. Obviamente todos serán relacionados al pasado de Levi, a medida que avance el fanfic sabrán como Larissa comenzó a trabajar en el mundo nocturno, además de más experiencias pasadas.

* * *

><p><strong>*Estoy un poco mareado: <strong>Normalmente los hombres que tienen su amigo grande ocupan bastante sangre de su cuerpo para mantenerlo erecto, por ende, la sangre se centra en el pene haciendo que se sientan un poco más mareados que de costumbre. En conclusión, Eren tiene un pene enorme.

* * *

><p>La verdad, debía hacer comentarios sobre la tercera pierna de Eren xDDD<p>

Prometo que el próximo capítulo será pronto. No estoy segura del día exacto pero al menos puedo estimar que será la próxima semana ^-^


End file.
